Serena Thorne
Serena Thorne is a fictional character from the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. ---- Appearance :Serena is a dark-skinned beauty and wears dark-colored lipstick. History 'Early Childhood' Serena was with her father on a trip to buy a historical treasure box, but when Serena had opened it, she saw some blank paper. The paper had the abilities to make anything that was drawn on it to come to life. But soon, she saw some thieves arrived to steal the treasure from her father, so he ran away with the fake, so the thieves will chase him. He left the real treasure chest with his Serena and had her protected by his faithful servant, Winston. During that time, she found out she had to ability to give pictures she created life and which have random powers. 'Becoming a Hero Arc' :Serena met Nathan Legend as a new student of Nathan’s school. 'Wilder Arc' Serena fought against Violet and her carnivoruous plants Carnage City Arc Winona developed a great friendship with Dove]] after hearing that she also wants to find out what has happened to her family. Training Islands Arc :Serena :In the second part of Specter's training, Serens with Nathan, Dimitri, and Wolfe went to the island without light to shut down the darkness machine. :In the third part of Specter's training, Serena had to get to the goal point which was surrounded by a bunch of trees. It was difficult when using one summon and would get get a headache if she uses more than one summon at a time, but her determination got her to the goal point by sing Nujinko, Octukon, and Hopska hitting at the same spot. Mysterious Ruins Arc : Neo-Rebel City Arc : Assassination Arc Serena had to fight M as Winona and Dimitri were turned into stone statues and was at a disadvantage, since she was turning into a statue. Powers and Abilities Serena has wealth which could most likely help provide her friends with what they need. For combat, she relies on the creatures that she draws on one of the Legendary Items: Life Paper. #'Scout': a bird that searches for anything up to a 20 mile radius around her. #'Nujinko': a masked samurai that fights with two swords. #'Octukon': a big octopus used for immobilizing up to 8 opponents. #'Hopska': a rabbit wearing a ghee and uses quick melee attacks and has great bouncing abilities. #'Fairy': a tiny fairy that scouts and can help put opponents to sleep. #'Juice': a blob that transforms into an orb to hide Serena and some her allies in it or can capture some enemies unless they're strong enough to break free. #'7': head of a Cyclops that shoots a large beam. #'8': a snake that she usually wears as a charm, but it can turn into a staff, sword, or whip if her enemy gets too close. #'9': a three-headed monster. #'0': a female robot that shoots lasers smaller than 6, but is fast and can do some melee attacks. Category: Creature Planet Humans Category:Females